


A Game Of Chess

by Atumun15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min is already established, Fluff, For the most part, Jisung just needs to be taken care of uwu, Kind of Domestic, M/M, and 2min are kind of sugar daddies i guess, but they're highkey whipped for Jisung, get it Jisung, kind of a gang, they're thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: “I thought there were only two sides to a game of chess?”“Our game of chess was rigged from the start, love.”





	A Game Of Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me this is a highkey mess  
> also  
> expect another one shot from me today uwu <3

When it was just Minho and Seungmin, everything was pure, white, and hazy.

 

For them, the blood-red world was something that could be covered by the innocence of snow and pearls with not even a hint of a shadow anywhere. When they walked together, hand in hand, side by side, there wasn’t any other worries except for making sure they had enough food in the fridge and enough money for rent. Nothing else mattered when they were stuck in the presence of the other and it was entirely blissful. They never wanted it to change. They didn’t like change. Everything in their lives was far from perfect, but for them, it was enough and Kim Seungmin and Lee Minho didn’t want to risk losing it for even a second.

 

As dark as it may sound, maybe even obsessive, it was well known that they were willing to drop anything that might jeopardize everything they have. Moreover, it was for good reason. The two had been through hell and back trying to get back up on their feet with their fingers clasped together. Seungmin had to come out to his unbearably religious parents, and ultimately got kicked out onto the streets and was pretty much left for dead. He went days at a time without eating, permanent sores on the bottom of his feet when he had to walk on the hot pavement for three weeks straight because some asshole took his shoes, and faced ridicule from pretty much everyone that passed him on the street. His skin still stings from the memory from the amount of scolding coffees thrown at him when he looked at someone for a second too long.

 

But then Minho came along with his perfect white teeth and melodic giggle, and Seungmin fell a little too hard. Minho was in the same predicament he was in but the reasons why… they were a little different. Even from a young age, Minho had faced cruel aggression from both his parents and classmates. He came from a rich family with high expectations and Minho just… didn’t meet those expectations. Minho got involved with the wrong people and got hooked on drugs, and one thing lead to another and Minho was suddenly traveling to Seoul from Gimpo on foot after getting kicked out of college and his apartment being burned down.

 

They found each other behind a rich restaurant, Seungmin having planned to raid the dumpster for mildly fresh food but someone had already beaten him to it. Except, he was struggling to get inside and Seungmin felt kind of bad because the man just looked so… _small_. Obviously, Seungmin scared Minho to absolute bits but after a few hushed whispers, Seungmin helped Minho into the dumpster and the two began to pick apart the trash bags where they found a whole box of uneaten breadsticks. Minho kindly offered Seungmin half of the box of breadsticks and the two took off running in the same direction when they heard the door open and screams for them to start. That was a good night.

 

After that, they just never really left each other’s side. They helped each other out to the best of their abilities, and Minho showed Seungmin how to not only survive but live. They became a team of two, a duo that locals were starting to fear because somehow, someway, they were beginning to worm themselves inside with jobs to steal items of value while earning money at the same time. Yet, no one ever seemed to learn their faces. They were good at what they did, and even as they sit in a good apartment with a full fridge and nice clothes on their backs, they never once stopped doing what they were so good at.

 

The idea is that, yes, they look different and may come off as different, but they were entirely the same and they just fit so well. They were made for each other, like a king and a queen in a game of chess except there is no queen because they’re gay. When push comes to shove, they run the kingdom they’ve built with their six other friends, and there was absolutely no way they would allow anyone else to interfere with their success. At least that’s how it was before December 11th, two weeks before Christmas, and they were met with a situation they weren’t entirely expecting.

 

Sure, when they did inside heists of sorts, they always ran into one other person that insisted on giving them trouble, and they dealt with it accordingly. However, this person wasn’t here to stop them, he was just there to get some of the profit as well. None of the other’s had been there that night, and while it had been a while since the two had pulled something like this off on their own, it felt nice being back in the business when it was just them. It made them feel like they were still on the streets and pining after one another like a pair of street cats, they just never quite expected to see a rabid dog along the way. “I’m going to go smooth talk, you get your way to the back and to the safe.” Minho whispered into Seungmin’s ear, nibbling on the lobe for a small second before detaching himself completely and mingling with the crowd.

 

Seungmin huffed at the loss of a champagne glass from his tray, eyeing Minho’s retreating figure wearily to make sure nothing happened before tending to his own duties. Seungmin approached a rich looking couple lingering in the back having recognized the woman’s face. Choi Sunyoung was one of the most powerful woman figureheads in the business world, running a well-known makeup and skin care company and practically cried pink diamonds. “Can I offer you two a drink?” Seungmin smoothly offered, feeling content with himself when the woman snatched a glass from the tray, the one she was supposed to, and Seungmin walked away with a new ring in his pocket. Seungmin could recognize the gemstone from a mile away, a pearly white opal that would fetch him a nice price.

 

Seungmin waited until all of the drinks were served out and he had an empty tray before searching for Minho in the crowd. Seungmin tried his best to ignore the suggestive cat-like grin Minho was sparing the woman he was talking to, but when their eyes met, it wasn’t all that hard. Minho gave Seungmin a secretive wink, the one that said that he was good to go. So, with the empty tray tucked under his arm, Seungmin escaped out back into the kitchens to grab another tray of glasses. However, something felt off. Seungmin and Minho had made an effort to know all the faces they would be working around all night, but there in the back corner was a boy, maybe a bit older than Seungmin but younger than Minho, Seungmin didn’t recognize. The only thing he did recognize was the same look in his eye that Minho, Seungmin, and their men had. That crazed look of absolute and utter greed.

 

They were there for the same thing that night, and they knew the minute they met each other’s eyes too, but the look wasn’t exactly the same. Minho and Seungmin were street cats, greedy and aggressive but knew when to be satisfied. Whoever the other was, they didn’t have that same self-control, they were a rabid dog, _a pawn_. Seungmin could use that to his advantage. Almost like a tease, a slight wave of a tail that said ‘let’s play’ Seungmin spared the other a wink, and waited for a split second to watch a silvery glint pass over the wide eyes shoved down into a glare before escaping to the back office unnoticed. “Hey boys.” Seungmin greeted the bodyguards with a friendly smile, trying to come off as calm as possible when they eyed him wearily. “Boss wanted me to grab some papers from his office. You mind?” He was so persuasive when he talked it was no surprise that they moved apart instantly.

 

Minho and Seungmin were good at their job. So good, that research beforehand was necessary for a smooth operation, and now it was just a matter of finding the safe rather than trying to find the code for it. As soon as the door shut and Seungmin was met with silence, he finally felt like he could think. However, Seungmin roughly only had around five minutes to find, open, and take everything from the safe while looking for the information they needed about the other businesses and suddenly, Seungmin felt mildly overwhelmed. It had been a while since he had to do this all on his own.

 

Seungmin made the first move, looking around the room for the sign of some sort of safe in the wall. There was a painting in the back corner, slightly off the wall from the rest. Too easy. Seungmin shifted forward, gently and quietly lifting the painting from the wall to reveal the safe in the wall, and Seungmin quickly got to work. “25… 17...13… 6,” and the safe opened with a click. Suddenly, the fire alarm went off, Seungmin jumping in the air in alert and cursing to himself. There wasn’t supposed to be any drawn attention, anything that could cause panic. As if the night couldn’t get any worse, the door was kicked open and there in the doorway was the same boy from the kitchens. “Did you pull the fire alarm?” Seungmin snapped. The boy just nodded. “Fuck.”

 

In a fit of panic, Seungmin began to shove everything he could into one of the bags in the room, completely ignoring the other trying to stuff some of his own until their hands met and Seungmin felt the anger in his chest bubble. “No! You lost us time! We will give you shit afterward!” Seungmin snapped, watching the elder reel his head back in surprise, obviously not used to getting scolded or hit on the nose. The elder backed off, freezing when he saw a new, exasperated face appear in the doorway. “No, I didn’t pull the fire alarm,” Seungmin uttered the moment the other even showed up, not having to see Minho to know what he was thinking.

 

“Than who the fuck did?” Minho snapped back, and Seungmin pointed an accusing finger at the other stood in the room. The elder snarled his nose up when he saw the other, grabbing him by the collar. “You’re going to have to earn your life today, kid. You’re going to fix this.” And then Minho was dragging the other kid by the collar out of the office, leaving Seungmin to grab everything necessary. Seungmin would have been worried about the elder’s sake if he weren’t so overwhelmed and angry at the time. He cost him so much by pulling the fire alarm, and now Seungmin had even shorter time to find everything.

 

Though Seungmin worked well under pressure and just as the last second passed by, Seungmin was bursting through the doors of the restaurant and out into the alley. Soft snow was falling onto their shoulders, Seungmin tensing when he saw the stranger pinned against the wall with Minho’s hand on his throat. “Hey. He’s not worth the time. We got everything.” Seungmin called out, watching the muscles in Minho’s back relax through his sheer, black dress shirt. Minho let the kid go, but never took his eyes off of him. “Go inside. They’ll talk to us, pay us, and then we’re meeting two days from now. Go here.” Seungmin slipped the kid a slip of paper before he sent the hollowed cheeked elder inside and turned to Minho. “Breathe.”

 

Minho took in a deep, heavy breath and let it out a few seconds later, chest feeling slightly less heavy, especially when Seungmin’s warm palms pressed up against them. “He fucked everything up.”

 

“Not quite, hyung. He just needs some training is all.”

 

“You’re not actually considering…”

 

“Why not, hyung? I was sloppier than him when I first started.”

 

“We’ll talk about this later. Get inside and make sure he keeps his mouth shut.”

  
  


Now, the same snow that hadn’t ever quite let up completely was covering the ground around them, the couple held up in the middle of an abandoned, tiered parking lot with two, full bags of money. “You think he’s going to show up?” Minho wondered, weighing and bouncing on the balls of his feet restlessly that prompted Seungmin to grab for his hand and keep him place. Despite how cold it was, Seungmin’s and Minho’s hands felt warm and inviting when they were interlocked and the two had to refrain from showing any further displays of affection in case the stranger just so happened to show up.

 

“He will. Stop being so fidgety.” Seungmin laughed lowly. Almost as if it was on cue, they heard the echo of footsteps and whirled around to see the stranger approaching in worn, thin clothes that barely concealed his much thinner, shivering body. Perhaps they should have met in a much warmer place. “Ah. So he walks.” Seungmin called out, seeing the elder’s tense shoulders tense further before relaxing completely. He stopped so he was at least two car lengths away from one another. “Come a bit closer yeah?” Jisung stepped closer about two steps before Minho rolled his eyes and approached him to meet the obvious hesitant younger in the middle.

 

“We’re not going to hurt you, kid. We just want to talk is all.” Minho promised, and Seungmin actually believed that maybe Minho saw the same thing Seungmin did when seeing the other. “What’s your name, hm?” Minho’s cold, small fingers came up to brush along the younger’s jawline as if he were studying him like he would a gem. Maybe whoever this was was, in fact, a king rather than some measly pawn they had plans for.

 

“Jisung.”

 

“Hm… Well, _Jisung_ , we have a proposition for you.” Maybe it was just the cold, but Jisung shivered a bit more dramatically when Seungmin uttered his name. “What you did at the club was sloppy and disorganized.” Jisung looked ready to argue, but a warning glint flashed in Minho’s eyes along with a tighter, almost piercing grip on his jawline told Jisung to let the youngest speak. “But we can help each other. We need another who's willing to do what we do, and we think you might just be the right fit.”

 

No matter how beautiful these two men were, Jisung didn’t like the mischievous, almost malicious glint in their eyes. His hesitance was noticed by Minho, who was quick to drag his attention away from Seungmin, “You got people, kid?” Jisung shook his head. “Than why are you so hesitant?” It felt like a pet name was supposed to be at the end of that question, and a part of Jisung’s chest lurched in disappointment. Was he so selfish he wanted both of them when it was considered wrong to have even one of them? Yeah. Yeah, Jisung was. “Ah… I understand now.” Minho spoke up suddenly, backing away and Jisung froze.

 

“What do you understand?” Jisung spat out suddenly, but Seungmin and Minho only grinned to themselves softly.

 

“You’ve been hurt. You’re scared to trust us.” Seungmin stepped forward, nudging Minho away so he was now stood in front of Jisung and the elder was hit with the urge to curl up against Seungmin’s chest. “How about we make a deal. We’re doing another heist a week from now. Meet us there and we will walk you through the proper way. If you don’t want to work with us afterward, then we walk away with no problems.” Seungmin offered, but Jisung was ready for the part where Seungmin told him what would happen if he _did_ decide to start working with the two. “And if that’s not the case and you do want to work with us…” Jisung shuddered when Seungmin lent in, his hair brushing across Jisung’s cheek as the younger’s breath fanned across the shell of his ear, “Than we can work something out.” and snuck a kiss right below his ear.

 

Minho saw it though, and something along the lines of fondness swirled inside his chest and a part of him, only a tiny part in his brain that he would acknowledge later, told him that maybe he wouldn’t mind changing a bit to lock Jisung into place along with him and Seungmin. Minho decided that then was a good time to add in their own introductions, and maybe a little something more. “And if something happens and you decide before then that you want to be with us then come find Seungmin and me here.” Minho slipped Jisung another slip of paper with their apartment address on it, “I’m Minho by the way.” Minho winked and backed away from the younger to grab the two bags. Inside, there was money and some of the watches along with nicer looking clothes in the other. “We took a gander at your size.”

 

“You didn’t have to -”

 

“Don’t fret too much, kid. If you need something, you know where we’ll be.”

  
  


Jisung really tried not to give in. He really tried to keep the men after him in mind along with the bruises and cuts along his body, but Jisung was _scared_. He had been scared for so long, having run from city to city until he couldn’t anymore, and Seoul was his last stop. He knew that if he were to try and go back to any other city, he’d get caught the moment he stepped within city lines, and he could see them vastly approaching. He could see that he was beginning to become surrounded and he knew the money Seungmin and Minho had so graciously given him would be gone within the hour. He knew that there were men outside the restaurant he was held up in waiting for him.

 

That’s why he wasn’t surprised when he left the restaurant and he was grabbed. That’s why he didn’t fight the hands that held a vice grip on him. That’s why he let himself get dragged into the alley behind the building where it was so dark you couldn’t see a thing. That’s why he didn’t squirm when fists met every inch of his body until he was limp on the ground, slowly bleeding out. “You’re lucky we can’t kill you yet, Han Jisung. He wants you alive for himself.” Another kick hit his gut. “We’ll see you again, very soon. Merry early Christmas.” Dowoon smirked and left Jisung curled up in the alley, trembling and weak with no bag that smelled of expensive cologne and pine.

 

Everything after that was kind of blurry. Jisung remembered roaming the streets for a while until he saw an all too familiar face, one that was supposed to bring Jisung comfort but only brought fear for their well being. Jisung remembered hearing Seungmin’s soft, slightly nasally voice and feeling his heart skip a beat and stomach lurch. Jisung remembered feeling Seungmin wrap his arms around Jisung to keep him stable and that was the last thing he sensed before everything went black.

 

But when he woke up, the nightmarish state he was in before he passed out shifted into a dreamlike haze, and for a moment Jisung didn’t even believe it was real. He was in an apartment, settled on a gray cotton couch with aching bones but a fluffy blanket draped across him. Faintly, but becoming increasingly louder and clearer, English Christmas music was playing and something warm swirled in Jisung’s chest. He had no idea where he was at the time, but the pine mixed with expensive cologne smelled pretty familiar and Jisung felt comfortable. If he was laying in his death bed, at least he was comfortable. “Oh, good, you’re awake,” A familiar voice chimed out and Jisung peeled open his eyes against to see Minho hovering over the back of the couch sipping on a mug of hot cocoa. “You scared us there, kid.”

 

Jisung grunted, sitting up and stretching his bones to the best of his ability considering everything hurt, “Sorry, I can leave if you need me to-” Jisung was cut off by a small palm landing gently on his bony shoulder and he followed the hand all the way up to Minho’s face. All the other times Jisung had seen him, Minho was dressed up in fancy clothes and looked like a practical god, but this time, he was only in an oversized sweater, messy hair, and stud earrings with absolutely no makeup in sight. “Or I could stay for a while…” Jisung uttered as he slumped back into the couch and Minho hummed in amusement.

 

“Good choice. Seungmin is cooking, and who doesn’t like a free meal?” Jisung couldn’t argue with that. “Do you want some coffee? Tea? We have hot cocoa, too.” Minho offered, holding up his mug at the end with a childlike grin, and Jisung flushed as he played with the tips of his fingers.

 

“Hot Cocoa sounds nice…”

 

“Hot Cocoa coming right up, Prince.” Jisung felt his cheeks go pink.

 

Jisung waited there for a while, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do. Though, after five minutes, Jisung grew a bit impatient and trailed into the kitchen to find Minho. However, he was met with the sight of Minho pinned against the counter, one hand placed in Seungmin’s hair as they kissed slowly, but sensually. Jisung coughed awkwardly, prompting them to pull away and look at him with slightly dazed eyes. Jisung felt his heart lurch again when Seungmin offered him a beaming smile and approached him to wrap him up in a warm hug. If the situation wasn’t so scary in a lot of ways, Jisung might have cried at the warm feeling of just being embraced. Instead, he just let his arms hang to his sides as he nibbled on his lower lip to keep him from smelling Seungmin’s hair.

 

“Min… You’re making him uncomfortable.” Minho pointed out, Jisung making a noise resembling a throaty whine when Seungmin pulled away in alert to study him.

 

“I am?” Seungmin wondered, trying to get the answer out of the younger but Jisung offered him a weak smile and only a second of eye contact.

 

“Just not used to friendly affection is all.” Jisung dismissed and felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck when Seungmin grabbed his finger’s and intertwined them loosely so Jisung could get out of it at any point. Jisung unlaced them with a cough. “Just… Just let me get used to it first.” Jisung’s voice cracked, looking away in fear of them making fun of him, or maybe even kicking him back out on the street because he’s dodging their obvious advances, but they do nothing of the sort.

 

“That’s perfectly fine, Sungi. Come taste this and tell me what you think.”

  


The night of their second heist went relatively smooth considering they were practically training Jisung at the same time they were trying to steal some money. Despite Jisung fumbling a bit and almost getting them caught in the beginning, he did really well. He followed orders, never straying away too far, and fell into the groove of the whole thing quickly. It rather impressed them that Jisung was seemingly natural and decided that he really would be a good fit for the rest of the crew.

 

Hence why he was attached to Seungmin’s side when they went barreling through the bar Minho owned with three duffles full of expensive items and money, cheering and whooping wildly. Jisung fit in just fine with the rest of them, Changbin and Chan having got along really well with him and practically occupying him the whole night, much to Minho’s and Seungmin’s disappointment. However, they figured watching him be lively for the night while in the each other’s presence was good enough for them until they could get him home. “He’s a good fit. A future king.” Seungmin pointed out, but Minho chuckled mischievously as he trailed wet kisses along his throat.

 

“I thought there were only two sides to a game of chess?”

 

“Our game of chess was rigged from the start, love.”

  


[[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1050795593256394757)]


End file.
